


Cheap Tricks

by daisydiversions



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, Gen, M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-21
Updated: 2006-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let's just assume that everything here is Zoe's fault.</p><p>Podfic available by Aiwritingfic: http://ihikago.livejournal.com/20929.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cheap Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just assume that everything here is Zoe's fault.
> 
> Podfic available by Aiwritingfic: http://ihikago.livejournal.com/20929.html

Ogata wasn't aware it was actually possible for Kuwabara to become anymore senile. He'd thought his irritation level towards the old geezer had surely peaked the last time he'd cheap tricked his way through protecting his title, but Go once again proved to make all natural limits boundless.

"That's right, ho. Smack down that bitch." The beginner dan who was recording the game snapped his pencil against the kifu in surprise and the reporters tittered quietly. Ogata, his eyebrow twitching, merely slid the stone to the proper star.

Kuwabara matched him immediately with a hoarse cackle. "So what up with that sweet young thang? You tappin' that?"

Ogata really needed to snatch the Honinbo title away before he took it physically and beat Kuwabara over the head with it. Instead, he played the next hand, wishing for a cigarette. "Ashiwara-kun is a fellow pupil of Touya-sensei." 

"You rob that cradle, ho." 

"You appear to have become rather close to Isumi-kun since your beginning dan match with him," Ogata retorted smoothly. "Your... caddie, was it?"

This made Kuwabara give pause for a moment, eyeing Ogata critically as he laid down his answering stone, before his face broke into a terrifying and toothy grin that caused Ogata to sputter and drop the stone he was holding.

A flash lit the Room Profoundly Darkened by Kuwabara's Perversity, capturing the front page photograph for the next issue of Weekly Go. 

The title was safe for another year.


End file.
